Anne Weaver
|species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Female |clearance = |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (9 episodes) |actor = Christine Adams |status = Alive}} Anne Weaver is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She served as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology for years until HYDRA revealed its existence to the world and attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. She managed to survive the Battle at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and joined the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Robert Gonzales. When another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Phil Coulson emerged, Weaver supported the attack on it. After the reunification of S.H.I.E.L.D., she became one of Director Coulson's advisors. Biography Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Running the Science Academy Anne Weaver is an excellent scientist that joined S.H.I.E.L.D.. Weaver became the head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, teaching prominent members such as Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, the youngest graduates in the history of the Academy. Bad Seeds When there was an attack on some of her students, including Seth Dormer, who was nearly frozen to death in a swimming pool, Weaver called Phil Coulson's team of agents to investigate. As Fitz and Simmons were members of Coulson's Team, she requested that they give a speech to the other students. ]] Agent Weaver met with Coulson's Team once they arrived and assisted them in their investigation of the Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device. After introducing Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons as guest lecturers to speak to her students about the dangers of experimenting with weapons, Weaver witnessed Donnie Gill almost die as his body was being frozen. Weaver told Coulson's team who may be suspects in his attempted murder. ]] During the investigation, the team learnt that it was in fact Gill and Dormer who were responsible for the attacks, injuring each other so they were no longer suspects. The two friends had created a giant version of the Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device and were planning on selling it to Ian Quinn. Weaver and Agent Grant Ward locked themselves and the other students in the basement when the device caused a massive hurricane. In the end the device was destroyed, Seth Dormer was killed by a lightning strike and Donnie Gill was arrested.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds HYDRA Uprising of HYDRA]] During the HYDRA attack, Weaver found herself being attacked by her friends and colleagues who were revealed to be undercover HYDRA Agents. She was contacted by her former student Jemma Simmons and Antoine Triplett, who were stationed at the Hub and were currently unaware of the attack. Weaver used this time to warn Simmons and Triplett of the HYDRA threat before being cut off.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn During this battle at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, HYDRA unleashed an enhanced individual who was eight feet tall with skin harder than steel to take the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. Weaver managed to fight him toe to toe for a while, using seventeen bullets to his head to kill him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes Extended Scene However, she would have eventually lost to HYDRA if Agent Tomas Calderon had not arrived with a squadron of Quinjets to help save the Academy.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes Robert Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War ' S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Finding safety on the Iliad, Weaver was recruited by Robert Gonzales to join his new S.H.I.E.L.D., whose values were the opposite of Nick Fury's beliefs in lies and secrets. When they learned that Phil Coulson had formed another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D., it was decided that they would send in Agents Isabelle Hartley, Alphonso Mackenzie and Bobbi Morse to join his team and gather intelligence. Weaver was present when Mackenzie brought Lance Hunter into their S.H.I.E.L.D. Aircraft Carrier after he had learned that Mackenzie and Morse were hiding something. Weaver helped to explain the reasons for forming this new S.H.I.E.L.D., but Hunter insulted her when he called her "Lady ." When Hunter escaped the base, Weaver and the rest of the team discussed what to do next; Weaver explained that it would only take Hunter 12 hours to get back to land and expose everything to Coulson. Morse replied she could get Fury's Toolbox in six hours, and she and Mackenzie were sent back to the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Attack on the Playground Weaver joined Robert Gonzales and the rest of the team after they attacked and took control Phil Coulson's base at the Playground. She discussed with Gonzales, Morse and Calderon what to do about Melinda May, who had escaped and was hidden somewhere in the base. They also made a plan to send Tomas Calderon and Bobbi Morse to the Retreat, where Agent Skye had been taken after developing powers. Weaver then contacted Agent Oliver to update him on their status. Weaver spoke to Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, who expressed their surprise to see her alive as they could not find her after the HYDRA Uprising. She explained to them how she had survived HYDRA's attack with the help of Tomas Calderon and a fleet of Quinjets. She expressed her distrust of Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D., claiming that Coulson had no right to call his organization S.H.I.E.L.D.. She then asked Simmons to assist with the care of Alphonso Mackenzie, who had been injured during the raid and needed to be checked for internal bleeding. Theta Protocol on the Iliad]] Robert Gonzales was able to make a deal with Melinda May to join their S.H.I.E.L.D. council. May joined Weaver and Bobbi Morse in the control room of the Iliad as they discussed following Agent Leo Fitz, who had chosen to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. because of the takeover. Weaver asked May about Coulson's work with powered people, specifically Deathlok, who had helped Coulson and Lance Hunter escape. She asked if Deathlok was a part of Theta Protocol, but May made it clear she was unaware of what that was. They explained they wanted to open Fury's Toolbox to learn that Theta Protocol was and if it was dangerous. May requested that she take control of the Playground before assuring them that Coulson was not the enemy.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Melinda Attack on HYDRA Phil Coulson eventually surrendered to S.H.I.E.L.D. and came to a deal with Robert Gonzales in which Gonzales would assist Coulson with an Attack on the Arctic HYDRA Research Facility, and in exchange Coulson would open the Toolbox. Coulson arrived at the Playground with his team and Grant Ward, who was called in as an advisor. Weaver and Agent Oliver were called in on a video conference to vote on whether or not to move forward with the mission. Weaver and Oliver both voted against the mission, stating it was too dangerous; however, Gonzales, Morse and May voted to move forward. Weaver later watched the mission unfold from the Iliad; the mission proved successful and Coulson was able to rescue the captured enhanced people before Gonzales destroyed the base.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Inhuman Threat listen to Phil Coulson]] Robert Gonzales called for a meeting with Phil Coulson, Weaver, Oliver, Melinda May and Bobbi Morse; Coulson revealed that Theta Protocol was the hiding of the Helicarrier for a world-threatening event. Coulson proposed that the two S.H.I.E.L.D. organizations merge to form one S.H.I.E.L.D. with Coulson as director and Gonzales and his council as his advisors. Gonzales agreed to the idea as he felt an incoming war could threaten the world. ]] When two Inhumans were caught breaking on board the Iliad and attempting to steal the Monolith in the cargo hold, Gonzales called for a meeting with the other heads of S.H.I.E.L.D. to discuss the events. Weaver explained that the stone was alien and its energy signatures were unlike anything they had ever seen before. Weaver used HYDRA technology to successfully track the teleporter's location, and with that they found the Inhumans' home. Weaver, Oliver and Gonzales informed Bobbi Morse of their discovery and that they planned on visiting the Inhumans' home. ]] Back at the Playground, Coulson and the new S.H.I.E.L.D. council, including Weaver, discussed their plan of attack against the Inhumans. Coulson was against starting another war after they had just finished one against HYDRA, but Weaver and Oliver claimed that their recent run-ins with the Inhumans proved they were too dangerous not to be considered a threat. Coulson suggested that they organize a sit-down with the Inhumans' leader Jiaying, using Skye as a go-between and resolve the conflict peacefully. Phil Coulson briefed the team, including Weaver, on the mission plan, putting himself in the position to be the one to meet with Jiaying; Robert Gonzales however argued that Coulson should not be the one to go on the mission as he had too close a personal connection to Skye which to hinder his judgement. Although Coulson argued that he was planning on using that personal connection to get through the mission peacefully, Gonzales argued that the threat was too great and he was not objective when Skye was involved, Weaver agreed that the idea of an entire race of powered people was too great of a risk. The rest of the council sided with Gonzales and it was decided he should go in Coulson's place. ]] Gonzales ordered Weaver to collect a necklace recovered from Daniel Whitehall's office, as he believed that it had been stolen from Jiaying years before. Weaver got onboard the Quinjet with Gonzales as they traveled to the Inhumans' home. As they neared the location Weaver gave Gonzales the box with the necklace inside, claiming that she would appreciate more notice next time he asked her to collect something like this for him. As they neared the location, they saw the area was filled with enhanced individuals. When they touched down they were greeted by the teleporter who took Gonzales to meet with Jiaying. ]] Weaver stayed behind at the Quinjet until Skye returned and handed over Calvin Zabo, who had been surrendered to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody as a peace offering from Jiaying. With Zabo handcuffed and put on board the Quinjet, a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents searched his jacket, finding only three empty vials containing the remains of some kind of unknown formula. Weaver asked Zabo what they were but Zabo claimed to have no idea. Weaver secured the vials while Zabo looked on with a strange smile on his face.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars War Against the Inhumans Robert Gonzales' Murder ' death]] Weaver remained on the Quinjet while Melinda May contacted Phil Coulson, asking what had happened to Bobbi Morse as she was no longer answering communications. They were interrupted when Jemma Simmons ran on board to inform them that Jiaying had been shot, allegedly by Robert Gonzales. May left the Quinjet to learn more and ordered them to ensure Calvin Zabo was secure. As tensions rose, Weaver began debating with Phil Coulson, Jemma Simmons and Melinda May about Robert Gonzales' involvement in the attack, with Weaver fiercely defending her former Director. She revealed that they had gone to great lengths to find a peace offering for Jiaying, and Coulson agreed that it did not seem like Gonzales' style. Weaver recommended that they respond with a strong show of force but Coulson insisted that they would not start a war. Coulson sent her back to the Iliad, where she would take command. ]] During a video conference, Weaver expressed her desire once again to attack the Inhumans after she had learned that Jiaying had killed Robert Gonzales and they could no longer track Gordon. Phil Coulson insisted it still was not the right time as he would not risk Skye, but Weaver and Oliver argued that she could expose S.H.I.E.L.D.'s weaknesses to the Inhumans. Alphonso Mackenzie arrived and claimed that although he wished to leave S.H.I.E.L.D., now Gonzales was dead he needed to see the matter finished, but he agreed with Coulson that they should not attack. Coulson requested a few hours to gain intelligence from Calvin Zabo, and Weaver gave him three. She then spoke to Mackenzie and ordered him to get the Iliad ready for battle.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One Attack on the Iliad ' attack]] The Iliad was attacked by a team of Inhumans led by Gordon, within minutes they managed to take over the majority of the ship and kill many of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on board. Weaver spoke to Agent Oliver to work out a plan to fight back against the attacking force before contacting Phil Coulson to gain help. ]] Shortly afterwards, the Inhumans took control of the entire ship and took Weaver, Oliver and all the other surviving S.H.I.E.L.D. agents onboard hostage. Jiaying and Gordon overlooked the hostages and prepared for the next step in their plan. When an emergency beacon was sent out from the ship, Jiaying asked Weaver and Oliver what the code was to disable the message; however, Weaver bravely refused and advised that Jiaying and her army surrender. To their surprise, however, Jiaying ordered them to expand the beacon to every other S.H.I.E.L.D. base. 's death]] When Agent Oliver refused to help, Jiaying had him and two other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents locked in a small room; she then dropped one of the Terrigen Crystals inside there with them. When the Crystal smashed, it unleashed a deadly Terrigen Mist which engulfed the agents. Within seconds, Oliver and the other agents had turned completely to stone as Weaver watched helplessly. Jiaying once again ordered Weaver to expand the beacon, warning that if she did not, then more agents would suffer the same fate.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Peace at S.H.I.E.L.D. ]] The Inhuman threat was stopped by the efforts of Phil Coulson's team and Calvin Zabo, leading to Jiaying's death and the Terrigen Crystals being destroyed. With the danger ceased, Weaver was moved back onto the Playground where she assisted Jemma Simmons and Alphonso Mackenzie in the securing and safety of alien artifacts including the Monolith. Mackenzie, who was now in charge of that section of S.H.I.E.L.D., insisted that it should never be studied as it was too dangerous. Personality To be added Abilities *'Master Scientist': Weaver was chosen as the director of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology, that trained highly intelligent students to become S.H.I.E.L.D. engineers and scientists. As such, she is a high-profile scientist as well, respected by her cadets, licensed students and agents. Weaver was the desired consultant of Jemma Simmons when Simmons wanted advice on her research of GH.325. Weaver was able to use the "quantum entanglement" idea of Doctor List and the equipment of Deathlok to find Afterlife. Weaver was assigned to research and study the Monolith. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Tomas Calderon - Colleague **Coulson's Team ***Phil Coulson † - Colleague ***Melinda May - Colleague ***Leo Fitz - Colleague and Former Student ***Jemma Simmons - Colleague and Former Student ***Skye - Colleague ***Antoine Triplett † - Colleague **S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology ****Donnie Gill - Former Student ****Seth Dormer † - Former Student ****Callie Hannigan - Student ****Vaughn - Academy Instructor ****Franklin Hall † - Former Academy Instructor *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Phil Coulson † - Director **Robert Gonzales † - Former Leader and Councilor **Bobbi Morse - Colleague and Councilor **Melinda May - Colleague and Councilor **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague **Tomas Calderon - Colleague **Oliver † - Colleague and Councilor **Leo Fitz - Former Student **Jemma Simmons - Former Student Enemies *HYDRA *Grant Ward † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague *Calvin Zabo *Afterlife Inhumans **Jiaying † **Gordon † **Lincoln Campbell † **Alisha Whitley † Appearances References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Professors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology Professors